The Reason for the Season
by Widow Shark
Summary: A short addition to a beloved Christmas story.


Disclaimer: _A Christmas Carol_ and all its characters belong to Mr. Dickens. I only borrowed them for a 9th grade English project six years ago. :D The other story I incorporate into this ficlet is from the _Bible_.

**The Reason for the Season: A Short Addition to a Beloved Christmas Story**

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to say that this piece is six years old. I wrote it on 12/21/2000 for my 9th grade English class. I have not added anything since then, but I _have_ fixed grammar/punctuation for clarity.

The assignment was to write an addition to _A_ _Christmas Carol_ as Charles Dickens. So, everything in _italics_ was written by Charles Dickens himself. Therefore, I cannot claim it as my own. However, my addition to the story is in regular print (including some words within the italics section). Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

One other thing, I would like to thank my dad who gave me the idea for the addition so many years ago; I haven't forgotten.

Now, on with the story…

I begin the continuation of my story before Marley's ghost left Scrooge.

"_At this time of the rolling year," the spectre said, "I suffer most. Why did I walk through crowds of fellow-beings with my eyes turned down, and never raise them to that blessed Star which led the Wise Men to the poor abode! Were there no poor homes to which its light would have conducted me!"_

_Scrooge was very much dismayed to hear the spectre going at this rate, and began to quake exceedingly._

"_Hear Me!" cried the ghost. "My time is nearly gone."_

"_I will," said Scrooge. "But don't be hard upon me! Don't be flowery, Jacob! Pray!"_

"_How it is that I appear before you in a shape that you can see, I may not tell. I have sat beside you many a day."_

_It was not an agreeable idea. Scrooge shivered, and wiped the perspiration from his brow._

"_That is no light part of my penance," pursued the ghost. "I am here tonight to warn you, that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance and hope of my procuring, Ebeneezer."_

"_You were always a good friend to me," said Scrooge. "Thank'ee!"_

"_You will be haunted," resumed the ghost "by _Four_ Spirits."_

_Scrooge's countenance fell almost as low as the Ghost's had done._

"_Is that the chance and hope you mentioned, Jacob?"_

"_It is."_

"_I-I think I'd rather not," said Scrooge._

"_Without their visits," said the Ghost "you cannot hope to shun the path I tread. Expect the first tomorrow when the bell tolls One."_

"_Couldn't I take'em all at once and have it over, Jacob?" hinted Scrooge._

"Expect the second and third tomorrow and the next night at the same time. And the fourth upon the night after when the last stroke of Twelve has ceased to vibrate._ Look to see me no more; and look that, for your own sake, you remember what has passed between us._ Goodbye, Ebeneezer!"

With the last sound of the R, Marley disappeared. That was the last thing Scrooge saw before he went to bed.

Ding Dong dong ding. The stroke of One. Scrooge awoke and was convinced that Marley had been a dream. There was no spirit. It was One o'clock and there was no spirit, anywhere. Scrooge got out of bed, nothing. He searched his room and the halls, still nothing. He went back to his sleeping quarters and that's when the First of the Four Spirits appeared.

It started out as a small blue light, and then it shaped itself into a human-like form. When the Spirit turned to face Scrooge, he could tell it was a young woman in a blue robe. He couldn't believe his eyes. Marley wasn't a dream!

"Are you the first of the Four Spirits?" asked Scrooge.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Spirit of the First Christmas," retorted the Spirit. "I am here to show you the true meaning of Christmas. Take this sash. It will allow you to fly with me."

Scrooge took the sash and tied it around his waist. Just like the robe the spectre was wearing, the sash was deep blue.

"Come with me."

Scrooge came. He and the Spirit flew out the window. They flew over vast deserts and seas and small towns and villages. They finally landed in a very tiny town. It was nothing like London. All the buildings were made of clay and there was no glass in any of the windows. The only building that stood out from the others was a great palace. It had a gigantic cupoled roof and it was made of fine marble. Everything surrounding it was wide and bare. No crowded market with people buzzing about, no people anywhere.

"Look over there, Ebeneezer," said the Spirit.

Scrooge looked in the direction where the Spirit was pointing. There were three old men looking up to the night sky and several camels with bags and bags of treasures loaded on their backs.

"Who are they?" asked Scrooge.

"Who do you think they are?" retorted the Spirit.

"Are they the Three Wise Men?" said Scrooge.

"Yes, they are. They are about to leave this town tonight. Come. We shall follow them."

Scrooge hesitated to look at the star. Again they took flight and landed in yet another small town.

"Ebeneezer, look over there towards the entrance of the city. What do you see?"

"I see mountains of sand, that's all."

"Look closer, now, what do you see?"

"I see two people wearing robes and one of them is riding a donkey. Spirit, is that who I think it is, if we are where I think we are?"

"Where do you think we are, Ebeneezer?" asked the Spirit.

"I think we're in—in Bethlehem?"

"We are."

"Then it is who I think it is?"

"Yes, Ebeneezer. It is Mary and Joseph. Come."

Scrooge did as he was told without an argument. They approached the inn at the same time Mary and Joseph did.

"Watch and Listen," said the Spectre.

Scrooge watched; he was rather interested in what was going on about him. He was about to see something nobody from his time would ever get to see.

After Joseph had helped his pregnant wife down off the donkey, they walked up to the innkeeper and asked for a room.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I rented out the last room earlier this evening," said the innkeeper. "But I do have some room in the manger if you'll take it."

"We'll take it," said Joseph.

"Come this way then. I'll be back with some blankets and food for both of you and the donkey in a short time."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Mary.

The Spirit looked at Scrooge, who had a tear in his eye. Then she asked him what was the matter.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about…about my dear sister whose life ended too soon with the birth of my nephew Fred. May we go back now? I've seen enough."

"Come. You must see this."

Scrooge came to see that the Three Wise Men were there giving the gifts of Frankincense, Gold, and Myrrh to the infant King, Jesus.

Just as the last gift was given, Scrooge found himself back in his bedroom.

"It must have been a dream within a dream then," thought Scrooge. He felt something snug around his waist and pulled it off. It was the sash that the Spirit of the First Christmas gave him.

"It wasn't a dream then," Scrooge thought and went back to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed this!

A/N 2: While it seems like a lot of italics, it would be difficult to understand my addition without them. Also, there may be a few mistakes in this since I had to retype the entire thing. Not bad for an hour, eh?


End file.
